


Smile

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [1]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://arsamatoria.tabletsofdestiny.com/themes.html">Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Themes</a> challenge, with Elizabeth "Z" Delago and Jack Landors. This is the first set (40 themes), with "Keep Holding On" as the secondary set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Timeline: Beginnings, part one (loosely based)  
Challenge: Smile (challenge number 7)  
Jack's POV

 

I knew all of her smiles. I knew her smile that curved slightly to one side, indicating that a fight was gonna go down. I could tell you exactly what her flirting smile looked like, as she captivated some of the merchants while I lightened their loads. She had this dreamy little half-smile as she thought about the future, or saw an infant. While not exactly a smile, I knew when she had been thinking of the past by her grimace. I have seen her smirk, laugh, giggle, cry and scream. I can tell which Z is the true one by her smile, pick her out of a crowd of her clones. Despite her protests at the 'Robin Hood gig', I had seen her honest, glowing smile as she handed out clothing and food, heard her silent prayers for whatever deity existed to watch over the homeless. 

 

As I settled back in the moving van, the strange object the alien gave us secured between the two of us, I though back to first meeting her. Of hearing someone running hard, at me, around a corner, and the instant thought that someone was after my meal that I had lifted. Before I could even move though, a young girl plowed into me, trembling all over. As I reached out to steady her, her eyes flickered for a moment, and I suddenly found myself being surrounded by clones of her. 

 

"Please, let me go," she whispered, heartbroken. Realizing I wasn't the only one with strange and odd powers, I grinned at her, relieved. 

 

"Hi, my name is Jack. You have powers too?" I asked, crouching down to her level where she still kneeling on the frozen cement. Curious, she nodded, and I absently noted that the clones were disappearing. "Cool, so do I! Here, watch!" With that, I pushed my hand through the nearest wall. As I retrieved my hand, I saw her first smile. Granted, it was small, but I vowed to make her smile as often as I could. Quite a vow for a ten year old perhaps, but I had never gone back on a promise yet. "What's your name again?" I asked. Saw her weigh her choices, and finally said "Z. Just Z." 

 

"Well, nice to meet you, justZ." With that, I saw her grin, and smiled back. "Where do you live?" 

 

"I don't have a home," she said, eyes downcast. 

 

"Well, neither do I, but I do have a little box up the street that I use, but it's a little big just for me. Would you like to live with me?" I asked. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath, but something told to me that I had to protect her, and guard her, and when she agreed to give my box a chance, I realized that my future had changed. 

 

I realized that Z was saying something to me, and my attention returned to the present. As she talked, I realize just how often she uses her hands to demonstrate. I smile to myself a little, and focus again on her and on driving. 

 

Even after all these years together, I thought that I had known all her smiles. But there was that little incident with the SPD officers, and and I realized there's one that I've not yet seen. I haven't seen her smile at _me_. Not the way I wanted her too. But that's okay. We still have time.


End file.
